La borgn'attitude
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Winsister


**La borgn'attitude**

Emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, les garçons semblaient, pour une fois, dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Il suffisait de regarder l'état de la pièce pour comprendre le miracle; une ribambelle d'emballages de chocolats en tout genre éparpillée un peu partout, une bouteille de whisky et deux bières entamées trônant sur la table... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour rassembler le puzzle !

A la fenêtre se jouait un joli jeu de lumières sur la carrosserie de la Chevy; un arc-en-ciel y scintillait de mille feux, par la lueur de l'aurore sur les flocons de neige saupoudrés continuellement.  
Noël était de loin la plus belle période de l'année : les décorations réchauffaient les coeurs, et donnaient le feu vert aux festivités.

Sam émergea le premier, bien avant que le voile chaud des rayons ne les atteigne. Il avait plutôt bonne mine, la tête dans le cul, certes, mais à une mesure normale.  
Le jeune cadet bondit vigoureusement hors de son lit, mais se redressa sur le sol à pas de velours. Bon samaritain dans l'âme, Sam se retint de réveiller son frère. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, et poussa un soupir. Un troupeau d'éléphants passerait qu'il ne l'entendrait même pas : celui-ci dormait comme une masse, les bras ballants hors du lit...  
Son regard dévia vers l'extérieur. Considérant un instant l'amas blanc qui s'était formé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sam fut frappé d'une illumination, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire en coin machiavélique.  
Ce qui se passa par la suite... Sam ne le savait pas encore, mais cette illumination, il s'en souviendrait un bon bout de temps...

Manteau, bonnet, gants : il était à présent paré pour braver la fraîcheur hivernale. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit bien grand puis huma l'air, arborant un sourire radieux. Il se retourna une brève seconde vers son frère profondément inconscient de ce qui se tramait, puis fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit également entièrement avant de sortir comme si de rien était.  
La neige était bien fraîche et en quantité; pour juger, il tassa une parcelle de neige dans sa main, qui se condensa en une belle boule bien ronde.  
Satisfait, il se placa de façon à avoir la tête en ligne de mire, se prépara comme les joueurs de baseball, arma, et tira ! Puis se cala de suite sur le côté, coinçant un fou rire naissant dans sa gorge.  
Il se préparait mentalement au retour explosif de son aîné tout en essayant de positiver, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience. Ce réveil avait une touche de créativité, Dean devrait l'en remercier, voire pourquoi pas le féliciter tant qu'on y était...

Du côté de Dean, c'était une toute autre histoire.  
Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, il resta stoïque plusieurs secondes, saisi par la froideur de l'eau. De l'eau...? Il se redressa nerveusement, parjurant de nombreux noms d'oiseaux. Il était d'autant plus touché qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, maintenant trempé.  
-Sam !!!!!!!!!!!  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner que l'auteur de cette blague de très mauvais goût ne pouvait être que son frère... Il ne remarqua la fenêtre et la porte ouvertes qu'au moment où une brise fraîche le fit frissoner.  
-Putain, t'as intérêt à être bien caché, je vais t'éclater... fit-il assez fort, histoire que Sam ait les chocottes.

Bien au contraire, celui-ci laissa échapper d'un coup son fou rire, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ooh, j'ai peur !  
-Tu sais pas à quel point tu devrais....  
En deux temps trois mouvements, il était prêt à laver l'affront dont avait été victime sa personne.

Et une, et deux, et trois... Les boules volaient à une cadence éffrénée, touchant égalitairement les deux camps mouvants. Dean, plus tôt ronchon, s'était révélé en réalité une vraie machine; il esquivait, se ravitaillait, condensait puis lançait, tout ça en un temps record, ce qui commençait légèrement à foutre les chocottes au cadet. Mais il ne se laissait pas faire pour autant et en renvoyait tout autant en force. Une bonne heure passa ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur de retrouver des activités normales.  
Dean, caché derrière une figurine du traîneau, préparait une nouvelle boule, bien plus grosse que les précédentes, histoire de se marrer un bon coup. Quoiqu'en fin de compte, ce ne fut pas très drôle du tout...

-Prêt pour une nouvelle fournée!?! demanda Sam, qui pétait la forme.  
-J'ai bien cru que tu te défilais ! Tu sais on peut arrêter, si t'as les chocottes...  
Pour toute réponse, Sam sortit soudain de sa cachette et visa la gouttière où s'était amassé un joli tas de neige. Dean ne comprit que trop tard son manège; se retournant à moitié, il reçut de plein fouet l'avalanche de neige, et fut englouti en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.  
Hors de danger, le jeune cadet sortit de sa cachette, se frottant les mains, l'air victorieux.  
-C'est qui qui s'est fait bouffer là, hein? Hein, hein, hein?  
Il se fit une boule quand même, au cas où; avec un Dean enragé, il pouvait s'attendre à tout... Et il eut bien raison, car sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Dean se retrouva devant lui, et la millième de seconde plus tard, ce fut lui qui se retrouva à terre, une belle boule bien ronde entre les deux yeux.

-C'est encore toi ! Railla Dean, lui adressant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Il épousseta la neige sur ses vêtements, en attendant que Sam revienne parmi les vivants. Chose qui tardait à venir, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le jeune chasseur.  
-Hé Sammy, tu te bouges oui?  
Il lui tapota gentiment la joue, ce qui fit grimacer l'intéressé.  
-Mmmh, qui a éteint la lumière....?  
-Tu divagues mon pauvre... Allez, fini de jouer, debout !  
Il lui tendit une main, qu'il prit comme appui pour se redresser.  
Du front au nez, la douleur se faisait intense; elle était si froide et chaude à la fois que Sam sentait le sang marteler au niveau de ses yeux. Sa vision se faisait trouble, si bien qu'il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de lynx de Dean.  
-Ca va Sammy?

-Ca irait mieux si j'avais pas reçu une boule de neige en pleine gueule... !  
Dean haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais fit main basse sur ce point. Il approcha sa main de son visage, pour déceler l'étendue des dégâts. Il appuya légèrement sur les différents endroits touchés; Sam ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il toucha sa paupière droite.  
- Sans vilain jeu de mots, va falloir mettre de la glace si tu veux pas être borgne. Fit-il, arborant une moue désolée.  
-Très amusant, Dean, vraiment !  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules, révélant un sourire fier.  
-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même sur ce coup, mon petit Sammy ! Allez viens, on rentre au chaud s'occuper de ça. -Il le jaugea- Quoique, t'aurais sûrement plus de succès avec un oeil en moins ! Tu devrais même me remercier pour ça !

Il se hâta d'atteindre la chambre, et referma la porte juste à temps: une tache blanche fit violemment son apparition à l'endroit où se trouvait son oreille plus tôt.  
Sam fulmina contre son illumination; une chose était sûre, il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt . Son frère étant également un bon samaritain dans l'âme, il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler à son bon souvenir cet épisode humiliant...

THE END


End file.
